Wish Upon A Star
by PH34R M3
Summary: Dr/Hr- Draco overhears something in the astronomy tower late at night and he can't get it out of his head... neither can Hermione. Involves almost rape, and later some sexual references. Be forewarned. 5 reviews gets you one more new chapter!
1. Star Light, Star Bright

A/N: Okay so my first attempt at a Hr/Dr fic failed miserably, so I'm starting this one. Neah! Anyway, I, in no way, own Harry Potter or all other characters related to the series. That is all J.K. Rowlings. But I do own this fanfiction, simply because it will never be published, just viewed by others. So there. Phbbbbb!  
  
Wish Upon A Star  
  
Chapter 1: Star Light, Star Bright  
  
Hermione crept down the hall in silence. She was wearing Harry's invisibility cloak. She had *ahem* borrowed it. She needed to think. There were no classes in the astronomy tower seeing as it was Christmas vacation, and most of the school had left for the break. This was where she was headed.  
  
Silent as a shadow, she sneaked up the stairs and into the tower, closing the door softly behind her. She warily removed the cloak and draped it across the back of a chair. She, however, moved to one of the over-large windows, and inhaled deeply the crisp winter air. She looked up into the sky and saw the first star sparkling like a diamond. Suddenly, she remembered what she had come here to think about. Draco. Yes, the one and only Draco Malfoy. The enemy to all, lover to some, and friend to few. Her mind started to wander and then the star caught her attention again. It was so beautiful, like a diamond on fire, burning forever with a white-hot flame. Draco's white-blond hair came into her mind then, and so did an old muggle superstition: 'Star Light, Star Bright, First star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might; Have the wish I wish tonight.' Sure, it was stupid, but she had nothing better to do, and besides, nobody would know. Hermione opened her mouth, and whispered to the stars,  
"Star light, Star bright, First star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might; Have the wish I wish tonight: I wish that Draco Malfoy would love me..."  
She closed her eyes, and sat on the windowsill for a long time. Suddenly, she heard a click. The door! she thought, and moved just in time to get the invisibility cloak on before a head popped into the room, followed by a body. She had to stifle a gasp; it was Draco!  
  
She couldn't move.  
"I swear," Draco muttered, "that I heard someone talking about me." He moved to the window, and Hermione tried to inch away to the door. She had almost made it, when Draco suddenly turned around and stared at the spot where she was standing, back against the wall, barely breathing. "I know," he said, walking toward her slowly, "there is someone in here. There was a hint of threat in his voice. Now he had gotten closer, and was standing so that they were practically hip to hip. Hermione's heart beat faster, she shivered.  
  
Draco smiled evilly, looking right into Hermione's eyes. But... she thought. Then she noticed. The hood of the cloak had slipped from her now silken hair, and her head was completely exposed. She gasped, and Draco chuckled.  
  
"I didn't know you felt that way, Granger," he said with a sneer.  
  
"I-I-I d-don't know w-what you are talking about," she said, blushing involuntarily.  
  
Draco reached his hands up to undo the clasp of the invisibility cloak and gently tugged it off. Hermione's body swayed with the motion, and she leaned back against the wall. She closed her eyes, feeling Draco's hot breath on her neck. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped, long nightgown. It was crimson and silky. Draco rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger.  
"Silky smooth," he whispered into her ear, "just like your skin."  
With this, he moved his hands tracing patterns on her arms, giving her goose bumps. She moved away from the wall, inching closer to him. He suddenly slammed himself against her, forcing her back against the cold stone wall. She cried out in pain, but was stifled by a hungry kiss from Draco. She didn't like this much. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She pulled away from his mouth long enough to say,"no."  
Draco paid her no attention as he began to lift up the skirt of her nightgown. She struggled, and was surprisingly strong, but years of having to defend himself physically, and also being on the Quidditch team had made him muscular, and she was no match.   
  
"You know," he breathed into her ear, "when you fight me, it's a real turn on."  
  
He kept his hips pressed against hers so that she could feel his *excitement* growing. He took off his shirt, and threw it to the floor. Hermione tried to punch him, and managed to once, but he caught her wrists and held them together, above her head. She whimpered, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"I thought you wanted me," he said, smiling sweetly.  
  
'He's just playing with you,' she thought to herself, 'ignore it.'  
"No," she said calmly, "I wanted you to love me." Draco looked into her eyes, and winced at the pain he saw there. Something inside of him snapped, the sound resonating inside his head. He let her go, gently releasing hi grip on her hands. A single tear slid down her cheek, and he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. She looked at him, surprised, for a moment, and then he kissed her softly, so that their lips barely seemed to touch. He then put his shirt on, and left just as quickly and quietly as he had come.  
  
***  
  
Hermione stood for a moment in shock. What had just happened? Draco Malfoy had almost raped her, but he hadn't gone through with it. She remembered that last kiss, the feel of his soft lips on hers. She had liked that kiss. It wasn't hungry and demanding, like the other ones had been. It was... "Wait," she said, "How did he hear my wish, if I was only whispering?" She then heard a loud echo emanating from the hallway. 'Why didn't I hear that before?' she thought, 'Ah, I know; I was too busy dreaming about Draco...' Just then a vision of Draco's muscular torso crept into her head. She shook her head from side to side to try to clear the image from her mind. It worked, temporarily, so she threw the cloak over herself and left.  
  
***  
  
Draco lay in his bed, his forest green comforter draped over his lithe muscular form. 'Why did I?...' he thought to himself, 'Why didn't I go through with it?' He lay for a while looking up at the dark void that was the ceiling. 'Because you were frightened,' a voice whispered in his head, 'you were afraid to feel. Pitiful, pitiful creature.'  
  
'Shuddup, he thought, Shuddup, shuddup,' "shuddup!" He realized that he had said the last word aloud. He had a private room, so it didn't much matter, but still, he heard someone in the next room over shift noisily in their bed. He quieted down, and his thoughts troubled him long into the night. Soon enough, they turned into dreams and nightmares. 


	2. Love Is Pain

A/N: sorry that I've been so late in writing this, I just wasn't struck by the inspiration stick until I rambled inside my brain while my uncle drove me to my house from school. Anyway, thank you all for reviewing, and on with the story!  
  
  
Wish Upon A Star  
Chapter 2: Love Is Pain  
  
i It has been two weeks since their meeting in the tower, and outwardly both seem to have forgotten it, but their thoughts tell us a different story... /i  
  
"'Mione!" A red-headed boy called to the girl that had just walked into the Great Hall. iHermione,/i Draco Malfoy thought as he looked upon the scene as inconspicuously as possible, iSuch a beautiful name. Her... mi...o...ne.../i He had come to realise something. He liked her. He liked everything about her. The confident bounce in her step. The smile on her face when she got good marks, or when she was talking to Potty or Weasel. He knew why she was friends with them. Because she was smart. She cared about herself enough not to take the wrong path. A path that I could have easily led her onto. He watched a smile spread slowly across perfect lips as she sat down with her friends. He had taken to watching her. The only actual way he could love her without corrupting her. And so he watched. The pain was a knife grinding into his heart, ripping out his insides so that he could see them. But it was okay. He was finally alive.  
  
"Hi guys," Hermione said as she settled herself into her seat next to Ginny.  
"Hey, Herm," Ginny said, "I was wondering if you could help me with this potions essay after lunch." They both had a free period after lunch, and then it was off to Transfiguration for Ginny, and Double-Potions with the Slytherins for Hermione. Hermione thought of this and shuddered slightly at the thought of facing Draco once more.  
"Yeah, alright Gin." Hermione and Ginny Weasely had become exceptionally good friends and talked to eachother about almost everything. She still hadn't told even Ginny about her feelings for Draco yet, let alone what had happened between them. She chanced a peek at the Slytherin table, and found a pair of liquid silver eyes staring into her own sparkly brown ones. He blushed, a tinge of pink caressing his porcelain skin. She turned back to her conversation then, looking a bit flushed.  
  
***  
  
"Herm," It was the red-head, Ron Weasely, talking to her, "can I talk to you in private before you help Ginny with her paper?" Hermione looked at him quizzically for a moment, and then went to tell Ginny that she would be there as soon as possible. They were in the Gryffindor common room. Ron's dorm was empty, so they decided to talk in there. Ron turned to Hermione, a strange look upon his face.  
"Hermione," he hadn't called her Hermione in a while, "I have something to... to tell you." Hermione was even more confused now. iWhat could he possibly have to tell me that had to be in private? And even without Harry, who we always trust with important information?/i she thought, hesitantly looking at the boy in front of her.  
"What is it?" she asked non-chalantly, now looking around the room, and avoiding Ron's gaze.  
"I-" Ron managed before his voice cracked. "I have... erm... feelings for... you..." he mumbled.  
"WHAT?" Hermione said loudly. She could not believe it. Her friend of six years was telling her that he had feelings for her. Hermione stood, staring, at a now diminished-looking Ron. "I- I don't quite know what to say..." her voice trailed off.   
"I have feelings... for you..." Ron moved a bit closer, looking into her eyes. She couldn't take this. First Draco and the tower, and the staring, and now this, and she couldn't handle it. She was going to break if she didn't run. Break into a million glass shards that could never be put back together. So before her conscious mind realised it, her feet were running to the door, her hands opening it, and her feet took her yet further to a place she had been once before. A place where she had wished upon a star. The Astronomy tower. She leaned against the wall, coughing. The cough became a vice squeezing her lungs and chest until she could see stars. And she blacked out. And Draco saw something hit the ground.  
  
He had been reminiscing about the softness of her skin and the pale moonlight on her face, when he had heard someone enter. They were breathing heavily and were having a coughing fit. He reached the person only in time to see them fall. 'Oh my God.' He went to the shadow lying on the cold stones of the floor. He new that milky white skin, that form. It was Hermione! He turned her over gently, and checked her breathing. Her chest was rising and falling, ever slightly. He could see a dark something materializing from under her hair. He reached down to touch it, and his fingers returned, a trickle of crimson falling into his palm. He told himself that it wasn't that much. A silent tear slid down his cheek. He kissed her forehead and picked her up off of the blood sprinkled flagstones. He warmed her with his own body heat as he jogged to the hospital wing, praying he would get there in time. 


	3. A Moment Here With You

A/N: Sorry for being so long with this chapter. I couldn't quite decide where to end it. So anyway... EnJoY!  
  
A Moment Here With You  
  
Hermione was running. She was in some alternate world. How could this have happened? One moment she was in the empty Astronomy Tower, and the next she was trying to escape from these monsters. They were hideous; globs of black ooze sliding off of their faces and down onto the stone floor, sizzling. She looked away, down at the ground in front of her. That's when she noticed that she wasn't running anymore. Someone was carrying her. Who...? And the dream went black.   
  
She woke up in a bed. White walls came into view as her vision ceased to blur. "Wha...?" she managed to squeak.  
  
"Don't," a finger was put to her lips. She knew that voice... Draco! She looked up at him through quickly flowing tears.  
  
"Draco, I... Thank you..." That was all she was able to say before Draco replaced his finger on her mouth with his lips. 'His lips are so soft,' she thought, closing her eyes tightly, hoping it wasn't just another part of the dream.  
  
He held her head gently in his hands. 'Her lips are so soft...' he thought, closing his eyes. He ceased kissing her, willing every fiber of his being to stop, so she could rest.  
  
"You get some rest," he said, placing her head down carefully onto the pillow. She sat up slowly, taking her time.  
  
"I don't want to rest," she whispered, "I want you." With that, she kissed him again. Draco was surprised when Hermione's tongue parted his lips, but he let it happen. A door clicked, and they jumped apart.   
  
Madame Pomfry walked into the room, carrying a clipboard in her hands. She looked over at Hermione sitting up in bed.  
  
"Ah," she said checking something off on her clipboard, "So you're feeling better then?"  
  
"Yes, Madame Pomfry," she said, shifting slightly under her covers, "I think I'm well enough to leave." Madame Pomfry looked at Draco, her eyes narrowing slightly, and went over to check on Hermione. Once she was done with a very thorough investigation, she let her go back to her common room, telling her that Harry and Ron had asked about her.  
  
Once they were out of the hospital wing, they inadvertently started walking to the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"What time is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You were unconscious for about two hours, so it's about five thirty," Draco answered, moving his hand slowly into hers. She blushed furiously at this, making Draco think of how absolutely adorable she was. He turned her so he was standing in front of her. He bent down, and whispered into her ear, "I love you." She fell into his arms then, embracing him tightly; holding onto him as though her life depended upon him, which, at this point, it did. "Hermione," he asked, holding her shaking body in his arms, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I love you too, but we can't do this," she said, hot tears streaking her cool face.  
  
Draco took her chin in his hand and lifted it up to look at him. "We can do this. If only just for right now. Let this be good enough. Let me be good enough. God, Hermione, you make me feel like I've never felt before! You make me feel like I'm flying. We can be together, just for one day." She looked into his eyes. They looked like silver-gray pools of mercury, flowing around two tiny black islands.  
  
"Okay, Draco," she said, smiling, "We can be together, just for right now." So they walked down the corridor, hand in hand, just to walk together in silence. Just to be together.  
  
***  
  
"Okay," Ron said as he and Harry met up with Hermione in the Great Hall for lunch, "what's up with you?"  
  
Hermione blushed slightly, and said nonchalantly, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You have a boyfriend!" said Harry teasingly from her right side. Ron looked at him skeptically from her left, but her blush proved the statement. Ron didn't say anything else. He had apparently decided to skip lunch and go back to the common room. Harry's smile was replaced with a thoughtful expression, and the conversation ceased as they sat down in their usual places and began to eat. Ginny looked at her strangely and said, "Herm? Are you alright?" She had been extremely worried ever since the news had circulated that Hermione had been found in the Astronomy Tower, unconscious and bleeding, and had had to be carried to the hospital wing.  
  
"I'm fine, Gin," Hermione said, smiling at her small friend. Ginny smiled back and Harry suddenly looked up from his breakfast.  
"I get it," he whispered to Hermione, "Ron said he liked you, and you already had a boyfriend, right? So you ran off and hyperventilated yourself into unconsciousness. Am I right?" Hermione stared at Harry. Sometimes he could be a total nitwit, and other times he was sharp as a tack and pinned you with his intellect. Her look told Harry all he needed to know. Hermione regained her composure and whispered back, "We'll talk later in the common room, after Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures." Harry winked and whispered back, "Right," and they both went off to their class, waiting for a time when it was safe to talk. 


	4. Chasing Maybe

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but most of my chapters are, and I had to give you SOMETHING. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4: Chasing Maybe  
  
Ron wasn't in Herbology. Now it was time for Care of Magical Creatures and this time he could be seen coming outside through the front doors of Hogwarts. As he came closer to the area that the calss was standing in, he moved away from Hermione and Harry, and took up temporary residence next to Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, even though Hermione was sure it killed him to be within a two-mile radius of those two air-heads. She smiled at him and waved. His mouth twitched compulsively into a short smile, then he turned to face Hagrid.  
"Hey, Weasel." Hermione heard a voice say. She knew that voice. She turned around in time to see a flash of red and white-blonde hair go down to the ground at basically the same time.   
"No!" was all she could get out while she was running toward them, then she was pulling at Draco, trying to get him off of Ron. They were each doing a very good job of beating the shit out of each other. She managed to get them apart long enough so that Hagrid could hold Ron back.  
"Are you okay?" Hermione looked concernedly into those mercury eyes. Draco was bleeding from his nose, and he was badly bruised. Another wound on his arm spilled blood onto the grass.  
"I'll live, Herm," he smiled down at her, but then his smile turned into a frown. "You're psycho friend over there tried to kill me for no reason." Draco pointed at Ron, who was fuming over near Harry. Hermione walked toward Ron and she knew why he had tried to beat Draco into a bloody pulp. He knew. Hermione looked at Ron.  
"Are you okay?" she asked tentatively.  
"Yeah, I'm bloody fine. Go back to your boyfriend Hermione."  
"You don't have to be that way! We can still be friends."  
"I don't think so Hermione. Just get the hell away from me. You make me sick." Ron stalked back toward the castle as everybody watched. As Harry slipped past her he said, "I'll see if I can talk to you later. There are some questions that need to be answered from him and from you."  
"I understand, Harry." Hermione knew, then, that there was now a rift in her relationship with Harry also. It might just be impassable. So she walked Draco to the Infirmary. That was all she could do for the moment.  
***  
"You shouldn't have called him 'Weasel', you just compounded things." Hermione sat on the edge of the Infirmary bed Draco was lying in. Madam Pomfrey had healed his cuts, but as it turned out, he had had a cracked rib. That would take at most one night to heal, even with the magic remedy he had been given.  
"Well, how was I to know that he knew?" Draco shifted uncomfortably in the bed, and looked up at Hermione through groggy eyes.  
"Oh, I don't know. I'm sorry, I'm just... I don't know." Hermione got up from the bed and paced a little ways from it. She turned around and smiled exhaustedly at him saying, "Now you get some sleep, and if you're still here tommorrow, I'll come see you then." she walked back toward him, and kissed hhis forehead. As he drifted off, he heard her whisper, though she hadn't intended him to, "Sometimes I love you so much it hurts."  
A single tear slid down her pale cheek and hit the pillow next to his head. 


End file.
